Ding Feng/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Ding Feng. Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Surrender before me!" *"Did you think you could escape me?" *"Much like the autumn breeze scatters the golden leaves, so falls this enemy before me." *"I have taken this area over." *"The tide has turned. We must use this momentum." *"The enemy is strong. Be cautious when engaging them." *"We are being pushed back by the enemy forces. Remain focused." *"I refuse to be beaten..." *"Just as my poetry has touched the hearts of the people, my might has touched the very foundations of the heavens!" *"I cannot afford to perish in battle. I shall fall back." *"I always figured myself to be one to die by the sword..." *"We are going to attack the enemy. Follow my lead." *"We must defend this position, no matter what it takes." *"I shall put a stop to that enemy." *"Go defend our position." *"All units, march toward their main camp." *"All units, defend the main camp." *"I cannot believe I allowed the enemy to surprise me. I need to pay more attention..." *"This attack by the enemy is nothing to be worried about." *"The enemy executed this very well..." *"I see there are even more of them. The situation has gotten decidedly worse for our forces." *"It appears I may have gone too far ahead." *"You seem to have lost your way. Allow me to guide you to the afterlife." *"We shall stop here to rest and regroup." *"That area over there is our target. Follow me." *"We are attacking the enemy camp. Let's go." *"We must assist our allies. Prepare to march." *"Halt. We must stay and defend this position." *"We must return to base for supplies. Fall back for now." *"Stop. I won't let you get away." *"We'll take the enemy by surprise. Follow me." *"It's too dangerous to go out there alone. Return at once." *"We... need reinforcements..." *"I will show no mercy to my enemies." *"We cannot let the enemy get away with harming our allies like that." *"I'll be attacking that position. Don't fall too far behind." *"Our orders are to assist our allies. Now, hurry!" *"Caution is needed here... We must remain alert." *"We must regroup and prepare for the next battle." *"We have the advantage. Proceed with the attack." *"We won't give them a chance to stop us. Prepare to move out." *"Do not let the enemy pass through here. We must defend it with our lives." *"This is one battle we must win at all costs. Remain focused." *"We will turn the tide of this battle. Let's go." *"We shall follow the example set by our allies. Do not fall behind." *"Keep fighting until victory is ours." *"Never give up your will to fight. Victory will come eventually." *"You must learn to work together with the rest of your unit." *"The only way to avoid dying here on the battlefield is to win." *"I shall show you the strength that I possess." *"Your moves are useless against me." *"Through repetition comes perfection. Ultimately, that will lead us to the total victory that we all seek." *"A dazzling display of might that rivals the stars in the sky." *"You are kind, much like the gentle spring breeze. I must repay you somehow for this debt!" *"I found myself mesmerized by your incredible display of martial skill." *"What are you doing? You're not hurt, are you?" *"You and I work well together. I hope we can fight many more battles by each other's side." *"Such a vivid display of raw power. Much like the roaring waters of nature." *"Follow me. I am in need of your strength for the coming battle." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Hm!" *"Understood." *"Your movements have a certain beauty about them. Much like the dance of a butterfly." *"We did well in that particular test of our ability. Thank you for your assistance." *"Your deeds were so inspiring, I caught myself simply watching the battle unfold." *"Are you okay? Please allow me to deal with the rest." *"Thank you for lending me your strength. I feel we make a most formidable pairing." *"There is no flaw in your form or technique. You flow forward and fluidly, much like a mighty river." *"Would you consider joining me? I am worried about your safety." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Very well." *"I shall make it so." *"It shall be my pleasure to face you in battle." *"You are alone? For what purpose do you engage in such reckless behavior?" *"I can see that you are quite strong. That is why I must deal with you personally." *"At last I have caught up with you. My orders are to slay you on sight." *"I never retreat from a battle. You must fight with no fear of death if you wish to survive." *"There is still much I need to accomplish. I shall withdraw for now." *"It seems the last sight I am to see is this bleak and desolate battlefield..." Conquest Mode *"I shall give this battle my all, meaning that my victory is ensured..." *"I am here to help. Let us go forth and fight together." *"There is nothing I treasure more than our friendship. I will let no harm befall you." *"It's always amusing fighting by your side, Gan Ning! Now let's have some fun!" *"I am honored to help protect you, my lord." *"Your moves are very much like the butterfly, graceful, yet efficient." *"You must be tired. Here, use this." *"Such an impressive display of might! The beauty of your actions has captured my heart and imagination!" *"I'm sorry, but I need your help." *"I thank you. Your kindness floods over me like the soothing waves of the sea." *"I cannot let you pass here. You should simply turn around and abandon your quest." *"I suppose it's time to make my move. Here we go!" *"I shall be your opponent. Show me how strong you truly are!" *"You are my opponent? It pains my heart to know that I must face such a dear friend." *"Lord Zhang Liao, it is my duty to defeat you." *"I must face you? Then it will be with a heavy heart that I must do so." *"That is enough for today. I shall settle this quarrel the next time we meet." *"I owe you much, my lord. I cannot pursue this battle any further." *"Hmm? Did I startle you? Sorry. Meeting such a famous person caught me off guard." *"You are like a fine wine. I become intoxicated with even the smallest sip." *"I shall come again. The fates could never be so cruel as to cut our connection short." *"Beautiful scenery heals the soul and makes the heart sing. Don't you agree?" *"I understand that feeling completely. Perhaps someday we shall have time to chat at length." *"Hmm... Do you think so? I only put into words what I have so often felt in my heart." *"Now that I think about it, we've been together for quite a while. I treasure the days we've spent together." *"We are comrades, bound by a priceless friendship. I swear here that this bond will be undying!" *"I can no longer envision a day without you. I swear that you will have my love forever." Dynasty Warriors Next *"We have known each other for quite some time... I treasure each day that we have spent together. You mean more to me than anyone. I swear to you now, that our love shall last eternal!" Warriors Orochi 3 *"We fight so that we may restore beauty to this place." *"A victory as brilliant as the rising sun." *"We will give this fight our all. And we will win." *"These are solid results we can take pride in." *"That was definitely a battle worth fighting." *"I want you to have this. I thought it would be the perfect gift for you." *"I see you accomplished what was asked of you." *"It looks like things did not go according to plan." *"I defeated multiple enemies in the previous battle. Next time, I plan on engulfing the enemy like a raging fire." *"Recently, I have not had a chance to go to battle. I guess it is a time to conserve my strength, like a tiger waiting to pounce." *"Lately, I have been called to many battles. The people's trust in me shall be answered through my might as a warrior." *"This is a nice party. It is like a soothing stream for my weary soul." *"Much like the autumn breeze scatters the golden leaves, so falls this enemy before me." *"Just as my poetry has touched the hearts of the people, my might has touched the very foundations of the heavens!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Master Gan Ning, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Master Zhou Yu, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"You, Fūma, are a true ninja." *"You, Master Ujiyasu, truly are a lion." *"We are being pushed back by the enemy forces. Remain focused." *"Why, it's... me. It's like looking into a still lake." *"Your form is as beautiful as a butterfly graceful." *"Your skill is as bright as the summer sun's rays." *"You've been a great help." *"You are as kind as the spring breeze is warm." *"It shall be my pleasure to face you in battle." *"I shall step aside, for now." *"Excellent form, Master Gan Ning." *"I am pleasantly surprised to see you here, Master Gan Ning..." *"Your composure is upstanding, Master Zhou Yu." *"Thank you, Master Zhou Yu." *"That was wonderful, Fūma." *"Sorry to trouble you, Fūma." *"Your skill with a blade is breathtaking, Master Ujiyasu." *"I don't know what we'd have done if you hadn't arrived, Master Ujiyasu." *"Your movements have a certain beauty about them. Much like the dance of a butterfly." *"A dazzling display of might that rivals the stars in the sky." *"Thank you for your time. It has been a great honor." *"You are kind, much like the gentle spring breeze. I must repay you somehow for this debt!" *"I shall be your opponent. Show me how strong you truly are!" *"I will leave for now. There are still things I must do." *"That was wonderful, Master Gan Ning. You are as fierce as a raging river." *"It is an honor to see you here, Master Gan Ning... Let me show you how much I appreciate it!" *"Your composure is lovely, Master Zhou Yu. You're like a lone flower on a ravaged battlefield." *"Thank you for your time, Master Zhou Yu. You have my sincere gratitude." *"Your skill is impressive, Fūma. Like a bolt of lightning that cuts across the darkness." *"Sorry to trouble you, Fūma. Let us escape this deathtrap together." *"Your skill took my breath away, Master Ujiyasu. I see now why they call you the Lion of Sagami." *"We would have been dead if not for your help, Master Ujiyasu. I feel as if I have been lifted out of a yawning abyss." *"There is no flaw in your form or technique. You flow forward and fluidly, much like a mighty river." *"Such an impressive display of might! The beauty of your actions has captured my heart and imagination!" *"I trusted you would come. I owe you my life!" *"I knew you would come. Truly our bond is unbreakable." *"You are my opponent? It pains my heart to know that I must face such a dear friend." *"Fighting you brings back many fond memories. I cannot face you any longer..." *"Well done, Master Gan Ning. Your unstoppable barrage took my breath away." *"So you didn't abandon me. I can't tell you how overjoyed I am." *"Well done, Master Zhou Yu. You fight as gracefully as a dancer." *"Master Zhou Yu, you are like a single ray of sunshine on a gloomy battlefield!" *"Drawing your enemies into a whirling storm to confuse them... I'm glad Fūma is on our side." *"I knew you'd come, Fūma. Between the two of us, this battlefield won't know what hit it." *"I can see why they call you the Lion. There's not a warrior on this battlefield that didn't hear that roar." *"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Master Ujiyasu. With you and the Lion's army here, we'll be unstoppable." *"I shall put a stop to you." *"You are quite formidable. I must keep my guard up." *"Facing you is like facing a raging sea. I shall have to be careful." *"I never thought I would have to face you in battle, Master Gan Ning..." *"Master Gan Ning, the thought of harming you weighs heavy on my heart..." *"Holding back would go against everything I owe you, Master Gan Ning... I must steel my resolve." *"Would you care to spar with me, Master Zhou Yu?" *"Impressive, Master Zhou Yu. Your sword is as graceful as a butterfly in flight." *"Truly, that was a sight to behold... I must do everything I can to catch up." *"I shall bring an end to this troubling wind that blows through the battlefield." *"Your attacks eat at my heart like the dark of night itself." *"The evil in your heart must be expunged!" *"Perhaps it is reckless of me to challenge the lion in battle..." *"You have stayed my attack expertly. A most magnificent display of might." *"If this keeps up, the lion shall make me his prey... I must find a way to strike back." *"It seems I have no choice but to fight you." *"I only hope I can live up to your expectations..." Warriors Orochi 4 *"With cherished scenery held in my heart, I fight!" *"Our very souls will shake!" *"Like rocks that shatter the waves of chaos!" *"I wandered the land alone and worked hard on my poetry. The beautiful, strange scenery of this world! I must capture it all in verse!" *"I trained with everyone and honed my skills. Like steel, beaten over and over. No enemy can shatter me now!" Category:Quotes